


at Mercy's Hand

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel had been kicked out of the bunker, he doesn't know why. He struggles to get a job and to find food.Until he meets Cole Trenton, who knows Dean Winchester, but, resents him. Taking in the newly-human Castiel, Cass nicknames him "Mercy's Hand" as a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_When you're feeling sad and blue_

_You know love's made a fool of you_

_"You can't stay."_

Those words stayed with Castiel, it made him upset that his friend. The one he trusted and shared a profound bond with, just made him leave.

On the cold streets, scarce with food. Often fights happen for the last bit of food, but, he stays out of them...even though his stomach is churning and scratching against the walls of his stomach. Food was hard to find, but, getting a job was harder. Who would want to accept someone who doesn't have a home? Who isn't able to keep themselves clean?

He saw the place, Gas n' Sip, looking for new employees.. But, out of fear of being rejected again, he didn't apply.

It became dark, and more cold. Everyone was asleep besides Castiel, who was rummaging through the trash can near a restaurant. Nothing..

He wanted to cry.

He was cold.

Hungry.

 _Alone_...

And it's all thanks to Dean Winchester. The one who just saved him and then abandoned him like a _tool_.

Yeah... Maybe that's why. He was just a tool, to just be used then thrown away when not needed anymore. He wanted to be mad. But he can't...

He sat down against the brick wall and rubbed his eyes, jumped when he heard the thunder clash and he rain poured down. Great. Just great. No shelter to shield himself.

Small tears began to fall down but he didn't sob. He was frustrated, and upset. He pulled his hood over his head and brought his arms around his knees. Head facing down.

He felt tired...so _tired_. But the ground was too hard to sleep on, and there weren't much homeless camps nearby. So guess the ground would have to do then.

+++

"Hey, you there."

Castiel's eyes jolted open, he sat up and was met with a dark brunette with blue eyes. "S-sorry sir, if I'm m-making you uncomfortable I-I could just-- just go.." he spoke out, eyes averting the man and now facing the ground as he stood up. The man placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder "You're not making me uncomfortable, I just wanted to see if you're alive."

"O-oh.."

The man looked up at Castiel, "How long have you been out here?"

"Since last n-night. Why?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, it rained last night."

Castiel lowered his head, like a dog that knew it did something bad. "I-I'm sor--" before he could finish Castiel let out a hoarse cough. "What did I do??"

"You coughed??"

 "T-that's not right, I-- uh... Oh, I had forgotten humans do this."

The man arched a brow, "Sir... Are you OK?"

"Yes.. I'm fine I-"

He was interrupted when his stomach growled and churned. Once again scratching.

"You haven't eatten?"

"No.."

"Tell you what, I'll get you food _if_  you tell me everything."

++

"So Dean just made you leave?"

"Yeah.. I don't know why...and I'm sorry he killed your father, Cole."

Cole sighed, "It's alright.." then turned up to Castiel with a glint in his eyes, "Hey... Why don't you stay with me for while?"

"R-really? You'd do that?"

"Sure." Cole said as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone's terrorized my psyche to get even  
Lately you're the only human I believe in_

 

* * *

By the time they went to Cole's house and ate, Cole was acting a bit... shady. Castiel had noticed, and asked "Cole... are you OK?"

Cole jolted a bit "Y-yeah! I'm OK."

"OK then.."

Castiel's fork was gently tapping the plate, shifting the bits of food around. Cole smirked and lifted Castiel's face with his finger, "T-this is going all to quickly." Castiel stammered. "I don't care." Cole whispered, closing in on Castiel. The former Angel smiled a bit.

It went all to fast, first in the kitchen. Then against the wall in the hallway, and then in the bed. It was all a fast blur, then the next morning Castiel woke up in bed.

Next to Cole.

Castiel lifted Cole's arm off of him and got out of bed. He then noticed his lack of upper attire. "Where's my shirt?" he uttered, walking around in the room. "I could wear Cole's shirt... he would mind." he spoke to himself as he picked up a t-shirt from the drawer.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a smug voice, Castiel turned his head as he was midway from putting on the shirt. "I'm putting on your shirt," explained Castiel, "is that wrong?"

"No, not at all I was just joking."

++++

Castiel has gotten outside to take a fresh breath of air, then he saw Dean, so he smiled and raised his hand to wave.

Dean doesn't look.

The smile turned into a frown, Dean doesn't care... he sighed and walked back into the house. Not bothering to turn around when he heard the car door slam and footsteps run after him.

He has already closed the door before the knocks pummeled onto the door, "Cass!?" a gruff voice yelled. Castiel doesn't respond. "Cass! Damn it! I know you're in there! Open up!" he yelled. Castiel didn't budge, he just listened to the heavy knocks which soon soften.

"Cass... please-- I... I need to talk to you." Dean spoke softly, Castiel sighed and opened the door. "What is it Dean?" he asked, furrowing his brows at the hunter. Dean, "I've been looking for you _everywhere_. Listen, I _really_ need your help-" before he could finish Castiel spoke out.

"So, you kick me out of the Bunker, and come back to look for me when you _need_  me? What am I Dean? A _tool?_ " he spoke with poison filling his words. Dean stammered, he was a bit taken back at Castiel."C-Cass."

"Don't you _Cass_  me Dean, you told me that I had to go just because it wasn't safe. Now you come looking for me for _my_  help? After all you've done!?"

Dean looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't look for me just so that I could be of _use._ " the former Angel spat before slamming the door in Dean's face.

Dean exhaled, then walked back to the Impala, "Shitty move, Dean.. Shitty move." he cursed to himself as he drove off.

\----

Castiel watched when the Impala drove off. He sighed, slumping back onto the couch. Cole had walked in and asked, "Let me guess? Dean?"

"Yeah.."


End file.
